Campaign
The Campaign is one of the most important elements of Idle Heroes. Here you get continuously , and experience. You will also receive rewards such as equipment, consumables and other resources. The Campaign is divided in five difficulty levels; Normal, Nightmare, Hell, Death and Crazy. On each difficulty level exist several scenarios with various amounts of stages. To advance into a stage, you have to complete the previous one. The higher the stage, the better the received rewards and the gained experience. Additionally, the income increases as your VIP levels up. Additional information Once you selected a stage to fight in, your heroes will start the fight in auto-battle mode and generate resources and loot over time. Usually, the auto-battle only can be active for a maximum of 8 hours at a time. After this time no more rewards will be generated. At least every 8 hours you have to log into the game and collect your loot. The first time you go into a stage, you can battle to defeat the enemy monsters and unlock the next stage, or scenario if you are in the last stage. This battle gives you an aditional reward. The yield of each stage is specified as the amount of resources received every 5 seconds. The aditional loot depends both, on the scenario and the stage. There are some general rules regarding the rewards: * Every group of 5 stages drop the same quality of equipment. * Every group of 5 stages has the same output. ** The first stage of each group (stages 1, 6, 11, etc.) drops weapons. ** The second stage of each group (stages 2, 7, 12, etc.) drops armors. ** The third stage of each group (stages 3, 8, 13, etc.) drops accesories. ** The fourth stage of each group (stages 4, 9, 14, etc.) drops shoes. * Every fifth stage is usually harder and drop the same loot as the previous 4 stages combined. Additionally you can receive hero shards on these stages. Each stage requires a specific player level and team power. Since the team strength is extremely easy to achieve and therefore of little importance, it can almost be ignored. However, the player level may cause a player to be unable to progress in the campaign until he reaches the required level. The following tables show the individual stages of the different scenarios. Additionally, the possible rewards and the player's level required for each stage are listed. Furthermore, you can find an information about how much Gold, Experience and Spirit the auto-battle generates every five seconds. Please note that some tables have a scrollbar to show all rewards. Normal Difficulty Sara Forest Stage to Moon Island Stage to Land of Fear Stage to Crome Mine Stage to Forgotten Icefield Stage to Heidelberg Stage to Land of Heat Stage to High Heaven Stage to Nightmare Difficulty Sara Forest Stage to Moon Island Stage to Land of Fear Stage to Crome Mine Stage to Forgotten Icefield Stage to Heidelberg Stage to Land of Heat Stage to High Heaven Stage to Godswood Stage to Undead Fortress Stage to Hell Difficulty Sara Forest Stage to Moon Island Stage to Land of Fear Stage to Crome Mine Stage to Forgotten Icefield Stage to Heidelberg Stage to Land of Heat Stage to High Heaven Stage to Godswood Stage to Undead Fortress Stage to Ancient Ruins Stage to Dark Abyss Stage to Death Difficulty * Further information coming soon... Category:Buildings Category:Battles